Revelation
by sdl
Summary: My version of how Ito tells her family that Makoto is her boyfriend. Rated for the violence expected from the Miura family.
1. Decisions

**A.N.: Here is my version of how Ito reveals the fact her best friend is her boyfriend. Warning: Spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: W Juliet is property of Emura-san.**

**------------------------**

**Revelation:**

**Decisions**

"Mako?" Ito stopped in her tracks. The crossdressing-guy stopped a few steps ahead and looked back at his girlfriend.

"Hmm? Nani?" Makoto followed as Ito sat down on one of the benches of the park. She sat silent for a moment, then stuck her hands up in her hair and cried out in frustration. It was nerve-racking to think about graduation, especially since it was TOMORROW!

"I'm so nervous! I-I don't..I can't believe tomorrow's graduation!" The tomboy looked up with her eyebrows furrowed worriedly. "I'm...well, I'm _scared_, Mako. I don't know how my family's gonna take it. My family's full of _guys_ and remember when my father came home thinking you were a guy? He was _scary_ and so happy when he found out you were a _girl_! How's he gonna take it when he finds out you're a _guy?_ ARRGGHH!" Makoto smiled gently and took her hands in his. He looked into her eyes.

"Ito-san. It'll be fine. I'll explain everything to them and tell them how serious I am about you." Ito blushed and Makoto's arms encircled her waist. "And I'm very serious about you. You're all I need." Her boyfriend embarassed her with the bluntness of his words, but she still didn't pull away. He leaned in and their lips touched. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Ew! Look! They're kissing! _GIRLS kissing_!" A little boy's voice pulled them away from each other. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ito covered her mouth with her hands and blushed furiously. "Nah--nah--nah-nah--nah! Hahahaha!" The kid ran away laughing.

"Anyway, Ito-san. If anything, we can elope, remember? You promised me, hmm?" Ito pushed against his chest.

"Mako!" Mako laughed and reached over to hug her head. "Ahh! Mako...besides, you said it was Plan B!"

"Aww, Ito-san. You're embarassed!" Mako grinned. "Yes, only as Plan B. Let's tell them after graduation tomorrow." Ito gasped and jumped off the bench.

"_What? Are you CRAZY? _I can't-We can't do that! I-I don't know...I guess I thought we'd go to them a few days after graduation? Or something!" Mako laughed and pulled Ito down on his lap.

"You didn't think about it all, did you, Ito-san? Didn't want to think about it because it might be a disaster? Well, we'll have to do it sooner or later so why not tomorrow?" Ito said nothing. "Hmm? Ito-san?"

"Okay, I guess so. But I want to talk to them first! I don't want them to freak out so much and kill you. Especially since you've been to my room and-and you've even slept over! It'll be better if I tell them about your situatuation first. You told my father a little about it over the phone that time, remember? So...I'll tell them tonight." Ito sighed and buried her head in his shoulder.

"And we'll go to dinner afterwards, okay? I'll introduce myself there. I'll be myself because I want to be a man with your family."

"Umm, dinner...Okay, that could be good. We'll be at a resturant in public so that might not make a fuss. Or they'll cause _A SCENE AND RUIN THE PLACE_! Noooo!" Ito groaned. "Oh, well. Maybe I won't tell them that it's you, Mako. We could tell them that tomorrow."

"Whatever you want, Ito-san. I'm sure your choice will be great either way." Mako smiled into Ito's eyes and she, of course, blushed as their mouths met again.

**A.N.: Heh. It seems that Ito blushes a lot doesn't she? Well, do you think Ito should tellher familyMakoto isher boyfriend?**

**Review!**


	2. Discussions

**A.N.: Thanks for all your reviews! I know I promised fast updates, but I haven't and you'll find the reason why in my profile. **

**Special thanks to Orange-Light for reminding me that Ito would be dressed in male clothes. Well, my explanation for that is...remember how Ito made a gohaku (not sure of the spelling) for Makoto? She grew out her hair as good luck for their graduation. Her hair should be long enough for her to be mistaken (not really) for a girl by graduation. **

**Disclaimer: Makoto and Ito are not mine. Neither are their violent families.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Revelation: **

**Discussions**

_Click. Thunk!_

The door slid open and Ito entered. "Tadaima..." She stooped to take off her shoes and ignored her brothers' screams. It was normal which was why she finally screamed a second later.

_Smack! _

_"_Yaaaaaaaahhhhh!" A fish hit her squarely in the mouth and flopped down into her jacket. She screamed again before jumping up and down trying to get the fish out. Her fingers found the zipper and the fish at the same time. She pulled it out. Hissing could be heard around the room as she turned to face the kitchen. Her little brother had the misfortune to be nearest her and looked terrified. Yuto continued to peel the vegetables next to the sink and Ryuya was turned to the wall. However, Ito's dark aura seeped through every inch of the room and Ryuya's face turned gray. He had his hands at his side where Ito couldn't see the fish scales and blood.

"Who threw the fish at me! Did you do that, you little brat! I'm gonna get you for this!" Their sister immediately turned on the youngest sibling. Tatsuyoshi cowered as Ito hit him with the fish and then threw it at him. He kept at a run with his hands protecting his head as she picked up whatever was within reach.

"I didn't do it! Stop chasing me--hey, watch it! You almost got me with that thing!" Tatsuyoshi pointed to the glass shards behind him. Ito's eyes turned to glittery diamonds. She held up Yuto's wooden chef's case.

"Oh, you'll have more than just lamps to worry about." She lifted the lid to reveal rows of knives. "I will get you with Yuto's sharpened blades, always prepared for CHOPPING--" Here she threw one,"--SLICING--" and another one, "and DICING!" and another one. Tatsuyoushi had rivlets of tears running down his cheeks as he ran.

"Stop, nee-chan! It wasn't me! It-it was Ryuya!" Ito stopped and dropped the empty case. She turned slowly to face the kitchen with her hands balled up in fists by her sides. "Yeah, it was Ryuya. Now can I go upstairs and nurse my wounds? I got paper cuts from the phonebook you threw at me!" His sister waved him off with her head and he proceeded to march upstairs sucking his fingers.

"You let me turn on our little baby brother?" Tatsuyoshi yelled, 'I'm not a baby!' from upstairs. Ito paid no mind. "You coward, stupid big brother, Ryuya. And Yuto, you didn't stop me. Look at that! I used your knives. Don't you care?" Yuto dropped the vegetables into the pot on the stove. He walked over to the wall and lit a cigarette. He blew a breath of smoke as he looked over his knives. They were strategically placed in a straight line below his shoulders at Tatsuyoshi's height. Each was embedded deep into the wall.

"You're good, Ito. Very well done. If Yoshi was a bit slower, his head would be stuck on this wall right now." He ruffled Ito's hair. She brushed him off and glared at Ryuya.

"You threw a fish! Irresponsible--" She grabbed a pillow off the couch and smacked Ryuya with it. She got fistfuls of utensils and started for his legs. Ryuya backed up a step, then started skipping away to avoid having forks in his ankles. He braced himself on the kitchen counter and lifted his legs in a circle. He hopped off and jumped himself into a corner. With nowhere to go, his eyes hardened and he knew there was only one way to move. Hand-to-hand combat. Ito didn't see the change in his eyes. She jumped off the kitchen table, where she had gone for better aim, and drop-kicked on him. The fight was on.

Ryuya kicked all possible weapons away from her hands. She blocked a second kick with her arms. She ducked his punch and came up behind him. He dodged her blows and gripped her around the waist. Suddenly, she was up in the air and he shifted her on to his shoulders.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Hey--let me go! Let me down! Ryuya!" She hit him and kicked frantically. He only grimaced and murmured that she was heavy. "What! I'm--ugh, let me down, oni-chan!"

"The day you beat Ryuya will be recorded in history, Ito. Oi, Yoshi, come down!" Yoshi called upstairs. Ito grumbled and set her face into her palms on Ryuya's shoulders.

"Hey, your elbows are sharp! That hurt!" Ito took her elbows off and let him set her down on the couch. "Oops. Eh, you better get changed Ito." Yoshi stepped off the landing and started laughing. He pointed at Ito and held his stomach.

"Whaat? Yoshi, why are you laughing? Why do I have to change--" She looked down on her bloody shirt. "Ahhh! Ryuya! You were the one who had the fish! Gah!" She ran up the stairs. Yuto lifted his eyebrows at his twin. Ryuya shrugged and flopped on the couch.

Upstairs in her own room, she balled up her ruined clothes. She glanced up into her mirror and she remembered what she had to do that night. She took a deep breath and sat down on her bed.

_Knock.Knock._

Ito looked up and over he shoulder at her window. Makoto knelt on the few inches available for his feet. Ito started and grinned as she popped open the window.

"Mako! What are you doing here?" Her boyfriend jumped off her windowsill and took off the hat that hid his hair.

"I thought you'd need a little cheering up right abut now. I went home, changed and came straight here. I can't interrrupt, but I could help ready you for it." Ito blushed at the soft look in his eyes. He smiled and brushed her hair from her eyes.

"Wh-what if my brothers catch you? You're not wearing your wig!" She hated herself for stammering, but she couldn't help it. He had that effect on her.

"It's okay. I have it in my bag." He pulled it out and Ito took it from his hands. "Just in case. But I'm only here for a few minutes to tell you to have confidence in yourself. And to do this." He reached over and kissed her.

Ouside of Ito's room, Ryuya stood with his hand raised to knock. He heard Ito murmur and a male voice answer her. 'Nice outfit.''Wha-I'm only in my bra and jeans! Turn around!' He frowned and opened the door. He was greeted with a strange sight.

**A.N.: Review or I won't update!**

**Okay, here's a little preview:**

Ito's lightning fast reflexes put the wig on Makoto's head, but just barely. Neither of them knew what to do when Ryuya opened the door. Ryuya's frown turned into a hesitant smile and a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing here, Makoto-san?" Makoto smiled and put down her bag (intentional change in pronouns). "I didn't hear the door open."

"Oh, Ryuya-san. I rang the bell, but no one answered so I climbed up Ito-san's windowsill." At Ryuya's widened eyes, she smiled sweetly and answered his unspoken question, "I take kenpo." Ryuya's smile grew bigger with understanding.

"Well, why don't you join us for dinner? You're already here." Ito was speechless and could only nod along.

"What's taking so long, Ryuya?" Yuto and Yoshi came up to Ito's door. Yoshi started at the sight of Makoto.

"Eh? Makoto-san! How did you get up here?" Makoto bowed to the two newcomers and repeated her answer.

"Ah, kenpo. Yes, Akane told me about how your family owns dojo." Yuto nodded and snuffed out his cigarette on the ashtray in his hand. "And seeing you reminds me that I promised Akane I'd stop smoking." Makoto nodded and turned his head to look at Ito. However, he hadn't accounted for the looseness of his wig.

The long blond curls slid off and down on the ground.

**A.N.: There! A little more for you to gnaw on. Please review!**


	3. Disconcert

**A.N.: The long-awaited update! The story is going to be a bit longer than anticipated, but without ado, here is the next chappie! **

**Disclaimer: Emura-san is a very talented manga-ka unlike myself. Therefore I do not own WJuliet.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Revelation:**

**Disconcert**

----------------

_"The long blond curls slid off and down on the ground."_

-----------

The moment of utter silence before hell broke loose.

Ryuya stared at the girl now naked without her long locks. He looked to Ito and back at the girl, unable to comprehend the present situation. He shook his head and glanced down to the wig. Hair...beautiful HAIR that looked as good on the floor of Ito's room as it had on her headHis head snapped up to the pair standing before him.

"Wha-WHAT?" Ryuya finally stuttered. "Oh..."

"Makoto-san! Your hair..." Tatsuyoshi picked it up off the floor. "It fell...um, here...wait. It's a wig! Why-why are you wearing a wig, Makoto-san?" His eyes fell upon Makoto's short hair. "Hey, your hair's _short_."

"That haircut...it makes you look so..._masculine_, Makoto-san." Yuto's face turned to disbelief as the realization dawned on him.

Ito's body finally awoke. She grabbed the door knob and wrenched it shut, creating a barrier between her boyfriend and her brothers. That act alone turned Yuto's suspicion. He banged on the door.

"Ito, open the door! Is it true? Makoto, she's--he's a guy? Tell me!" Ryuya started and looked at his twin. He saw the anger in the eyes and knew he wasn't kidding.

"Ito? ITO! IS YUTO RIGHT? IS MAKOTO A MAN? HE BETTER NOT BE CUZ I'M GOING IN THERE AND HE'S DEAD MEAT!" The twins continued to act out their anger on the door. Tatsuyoshi only stood shocked frozen.

Ito pressed her forehead against the door and grimaced. They hadn't planned it this way! It was too late for Makoto to make a good first-impression. Damn it! They'd have to make do. She had to convince them somehow.

"Oni-chan. Listen to me, let me explain."

"Ito, open the door." Yuto's calm, but firm voice was a contrast to Ryuya's growls and frantic bangs.

"No, oni-chan. Hear me out first. When I'm done--and there's no threat to Mako, then, I'll open the door."

All sounds on the other side ceased and Ito's forehead creased with worry. A few murmurs showed signs of a conversation and then Ryuya's displeased "Fine!"

The only female of the family breathed a sigh of relief. But this relief was to be short-lived. Who knew how they would take it once Mako's story was revealed? The blonde placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded indicating that he would speak.

"There is no need for me to keep up this pretense any further." His voice had fell from it's girly soprano to the deep male of his own. "My name is Narita Makoto." Ito gasped when he revealed his true identity. He smiled reassuringly at her and continued. "It was my fault that Ito-san was pulled into this charade. She was only being the cheerful and friendly girl you know her to be." Slowly, he explained what had happened the first day they'd met. Then, the whole story was finally revealed in Makoto's sensible tone and careful wording.

"I am the only son and so the duty to carry on the dojo is mine. It was my selfish wish to become an actor that started this whole thing. Now my dream is to walk the stage with Ito-san by my side. Tomorrow is my last day as Amano Makoto. We were hoping to introduce me over dinner after the ceremony. I'm sorry it had to be so sudden." Makoto finished. Ito looked up at her boyfriend, her face flushed from his nonchalent declaration of his dream.

"Please, oni-chan. Won't you accept us?" Ito burst out. Silence met her question.

"Come out, Ito." Her brows furrowed. "We'll discuss this properly." Again, murmurs were heard. Someone cleared their throat.

"I won't kill him, Ito." Ryuya said gruffly.

_Thank you._ Ito said silently. The door creaked open to reveal the flushed young lady and her handsome prince.

**A.N.: I know, this wasn't much! I promise actual violence and so on in the next chapter!**


	4. Declaration

**Dislcaimer: My name is not Emura, therefore I am not the author of this story.**

Ryuya clenched his fists at his side, held them, and let go.

"Downstairs, Ito."

Makoto looked into Ito's anxious eyes and nodded reassuringly. She squeezed his hand and they made their way past her brothers. Yoshi stumbled aside, his eyes wide, unable to understand the situation at the moment. He followed them down the stairs, his eyes turning from the older boys to his sister and her galpal--er, _boy_friend.

"Wait...so all those times when you and Makoto-san went out...you guys _were going out--_in dates! Hey, someone actually likes the tomboy! Who knew?" They had reached the living room when Yoshi made the last statement. Ito turned around with her eyes blazing.

"Yoshi... I still haven't made you pay for making the place such a mess!" She smacked him upside the head.

"Hey, it was your fault! You came after me even though I didn't do anything!" He retorted while holding his head.

"Don't talk back to your elders!" She smacked him again. "Look around you!" Makoto did as she said. Indeed the whole area was in disarray.He reached down and uprighted the coffee table. Yuto and Ryuya put the couch back into it's original position. "Don't stand around! Help out!" Yuto tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the knives in the wall as well as the broken lamp in pieces.

When everything was back to normal--as much as possible that is. There were holes in the plaster to think about as well as the situation at hand regarding a certain cross-dressing young man.

Ito fell onto the couch with a sigh. Ryuya looked at her and sighed as well. He scratched his head.

"Makoto-san, I understand your predicament at the time. For you to risk everything and agree to such a proposterous condition...you must really love acting. However, regarding my sister, I'm afraid that's a different story. All this time, you knew you were a male and yet you still indulged in my sister's naivete. You two went out shopping, you let her go to your house...you even slept over here! In the same room--her room!" Ryuya's eyes grew and rage boiled in his veins. "YOU LITTLE!!

The older brother charged at the boyfriend. Makoto stepped away from the wall and the man coming at him. Ryuya threw move after move attacking him relentlessly. Makoto moved to block and dodge. He broke into a run when they got to the hallway.

"HOW DARE YOU! DON'T YOU RUN AWAY!" Ryuya chased him, his expression smooth and focused on the figure in front of him. Makoto was trying to lead the fight in the other direction to an open space. One without many obstacles--no items to break, no lives to endanger. He ran up the stairs and ended in a dead end. Only one way to go--out the window and up to the roof.

Using Ryuya's momentum, he leapt backward and somersaulted. Ryuya followed.

"I don't want to fight you, Ryuya-san. We did nothing--nothing inappropriate. I knew Ito-san locked the door for my safety so my secret wouldn't be found out. I would never betray her trust. I love her." Ryuya was taken aback. He stared at Makoto and then remembered his father's words from so long ago.

_It's all in the eyes. When the time comes, look in his eyes. They will show what kind of man he is. And he must be the best kind for my precious daughter--your only sister._

Ryuya looked across the room and delved in to the other man's eyes. He studied the brown orbs and what he found was good, honest sincere good. But it wasn't enough to fully convince him that this boy was the best for his sister.

"Alright, here's the deal. Beat me and I'll give you both my blessings." Without further warning, he shot past the boy and went for the knees. Makoto jumped up and out of the way. A roundhouse was dodged with a backflip. Ryuya knifed with the sides of his hands and the fight became a blur of cutting arm strokes. Not once did Makoto go on the offensive.

"Stop! Stop it! What are you doing? You said you wouldn't kill him!" Ito's eyes were wild, desperately looking for a way to stop the fight. She couldn't think of any other way except to charge in herself. _Why not?_ Yuto grabbed her arm just in time.

"Don't! You could get hurt! Let them handle this."

"No!" She flung off his arm and pushed away in the same instant. Without realizing it, she had sent herself hurtling towards the edge. (I know, I know. . You must've been expecting that.)

"Ito!" "Nee-chan!" Yuto and Yoshi chorused. The fight stopped and they ran for her. Ryuya let loose a burst of speed, but was shocked into a halt when Makoto caught her arm at the last possible moment.

"Mako!" she cried. Makoto pulled her up and she fell into his arms.

"I've got you." He said into her hair. "I'd never let you fall."

"Thank you." A gruff voice said from below. The three brothers and the couple looked down to see the father below.

"Odosan!" cried Yoshi.

"Yes, I'm home. Why don't you all come downstairs?"

All five looked at each other curiously before trooping downstairs. The parent was sitting on the couch surveying the damage when they came in. He looked up at them and found Makoto. He stood and reached out a hand.

"You must be the boyfriend. I spoke to you over the phone a few months ago. I've been expecting you." His smile was polite, but his eyes were calculating. They roved up and down Makoto's frame, testing his grip, surveying his reaction, and finally looked deep in his eyes. _Hmm..._

_Like father, like son. _The same way that Ryuya had done a few minutes ago. Makoto smiled back and nodded.

"Not bad. Good man, good ma. I can tell from your eyes. But! You still need to pass one last test to see if you are worhty of my precious daughter!" He grabbed Ito at the last word and hugged her. "My darling precious treasure of a daughter!"

"Ah-ah, o-odosan! I can't breathe! Let--go!"

"Oh, I missed you so much!" He squeezed hard and let go. "Ah, the test...you must beat me! This time in the dojo instead of the roof." _Oh, yes. Like father, like son._

"As you wish, Miura-sensei. Please don't be too hard on me. I hear you are a true master!"

"Ahahahaha! Well, get one hit on me and you win! How about that?" _He can't pull off Chris's trick at least. Hehe._

Makoto bowed and lifted his arm to signal that Miura-san lead the way. The father bowed in return and marched to the dojo.

Again, Makoto fought on the defensive to block Miura-san's moves. This time it was with a master and he was driven back quickly. His agility and flexibilty kept him from getting cornered. He found the rhythm of the fight and slowed his breathing to focus his concentration. His eyes followed the limbs moving continuously before him. Finally, when he deemed himself ready and able to multitask in the rhythym, he switched into offensive. He dropped down with a dodge and let the older man tower above him. His feet acted like a spring and he ran up the wall to land behind the master.

"Ah-ha!" cried Miura, bringing up his arm to sidewipe the young man. Makoto did a front walkover and kicked the sensei's arm.

Makoto huffed and puffed as he waited for Miura-san's reaction. The older man stood there silently and a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Point. You won. Congratulations." It was sealed by a handshake between men.

------------Later that night-----in the living room---------------

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_ Yuto came down the stairs and smiled at his siblings.

"Working hard?" The other three looked up at him. Ryuya grumbled, Yoshi moaned, and Ito made threatening motions with the plaster-spreader in her hand. Father had made them fix the rest of the damage after Makoto had left. "Hey, Ito! Be careful with that blade!"

"Do you think we should tell father about Makoto-san?" mused Yoshi. "How he's been pretending to be Amano-san and he's really a guy? And a cool one at that! Did you see the way he fought!" Ito dropped the bucket of plaster and grabbed his shirt.

"NO! No way--he'll go crazy! Mako will be deadmeat for sure!"

"Well, he'll need to be told sometime." said Ryuya.

"Especially when Amano never appears again after your graduation." added Yuto.

"And when she's not your Maid of Honor for your wedding!" quipped Yoshi. Ito threw a pillow at his head. "Hey!"

"Ahhhh!" Ito groaned. "How about we decide when it comes to that?" She buried her head in her arms.

"And Chris needs to be told, Ryuya." Yuto turned to look at his twin.

"Eh, she'll be happy the 'Lieutenant' finally got a guy." The others turned their heads to look at him. Ryuya shrugged. "It's Chris."

Yoshi nodded and murmured, "True, true."

"Get back to work! I'm not going to finish this all myself--move it!" Ryuya dragged his younger brother back to the wall. Ito picked up the bucket again and Yuto grabbed the plaster spreader.

Soon the numerous holes were filled and all was calm and pleasant in the Miura household.

"Yoshi, get back here!"

**The End**

**A.N.: Sorry for taking so long to update! This is the last chapter--I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
